MY DEAR BELOVED
by Lilipanther
Summary: Mencintainya adalah pilihan ku tapi aku tak bisa bersamanya karena aku dan dia sangat berbeda. Akankah di akhir cerita ku bersatu dengannya?


BAB SATU

"Harap mundur dan beri jalan untuk mereka", kata seorang anak tetapi perkataan gadis tersebut tidak di dengar dengan baik dan malah dia harus jatuh tersungkur akibat dorongan murid-murid perempuan yang ingin melihat sesuatu yang sesaat lagi akan muncul. Beginilah kehidupan seorang Yuuki Cross yang menjadi seorang guardian di sekolah elit, Cross Academy. Di sekolah Croos Academy ada 2 kelas , yang pertama adalah Day Class yang merupakan kelas yang di isi oleh para manusia dan yang kedua adalah Night Class yang merupakan kelas yang di isi oleh para vampir. Day Class di adakan di pagi hari sementara Night Class di adakan di sore hari. Demi menjaga keamanan dan kenyamanan para siswa siswi Night Class yang notabene nya adalah para vampire. Yuuki menjadi guardian karena ayah angkatnya yang meminta dia dan Kiryuu Zero menjadi guardian dan ternyata menjadi seorang guardian tidaklah mudah akan tetapi Zero selalu membantunya,"Cepat kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing, Jika tidak kalian akan mendapat hukuman dari ku!" kata Zero dengan suara nya yang tegas dan galak itu mampu membuat anak-anak perempuan dari Day Class kembali ke asramanya. "Kenapa sih tiap hari kerjaannya teriak-teriak gak jelas,buat telinga orang lain sakit aja" kata Zero dengan nada sebal. "Kamu ini gak bisa apa kalau gak galak dan gak judes sama anak perempuan,hah?" tanya Yuuki sambil meninju pinggang Zero berkali-kali."Memangnya kenapa?.Mereka terlalu berisik dan kamu juga gak mau kan kalau anak-anak dari Night Class mengkritik atau terjadi apa yang tak inginkan. Aku bersikap kayak gitu biar anak-anak Day Class menjadi disiplin bukannya buat mereka takut. Tapi, sampai sekarang gak ada yang berubah" kata Zero panjang lebar sambil mendorong pelan dahi Yuuki."Tapi…bisa kan dengan cara yang lebih halus dan lembut" kata Yuuki pada Zero."Terserah kamu lah jika kamu pun sebagai guardian sekolah ini saja sudah bersikap lembek seperti itu maka hasilnya kamu yang kewalahan karena mereka makin liar" kata Zero pada Yuuki dengan nada tinggi."Maksudmu aku tak bisa jadi guardian yang hebat dan baik di mata mereka?begitu maksudmu Zero?" ucap Yuuki menahan tangisannya. Zero yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yuuki membuatnya merasa bersalah dan dia pun ingin meminta maaf pada Yuuki karena sudah berbicara dengan tidak sopannya. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik Yuuki ke pelukannya dan Zero berkata,"Maafkan aku karena telah berbicara kasar …takkan ku ulangi lagi" ucap Zero lembut. Yuuki hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan diapun kembali tersenyum lagi. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bagi Yuuki dan Zero dan belum lagi tiap malam di adakan patroli malam demi menjaga keamanan Cross Academy.

Esok paginya...

Yuuki bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena dia mendengar ringtone handphonenya berbunyi ada tanda telepon masuk dari ayah angkatnya,"Halo ayah,ada apa telepon pagi-pagi?" tanya Yuuki pada Kaien Cross,ayah angkatnya."Putriku,kamu ingat hari apa?" tanya Kaien."Hari Sabtu…memangnya kenapa ayah?" tanya Yuuki."Masa kamu lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya siapa?" kata Kaien pada Yuuki."Astaga, hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Zero,aku sampai lupa. Oh,ya,ayah aku mau kasih hadiah buat Zero tapi aku bingung harus kasih apa sama dia. Apa ayah punya saran?" tanya Yuuki."Bagaimana kalau kamu kasih sebuah yang spesial untuk dia?yah..misalnya memasak masakan kesukaannya" saran Kaien."Begitu ya ayah. Baiklah aku akan memasak makanan favoritnya Zero. Oh,ya,kapan pulang?. Aku rindu sama ayah" kata Yuuki pada Kaien."Sepertinya lusa ayah sudah pulang,putriku. Oh,ya,ayah tutup dulu ya teleponnya karena ada rapat lagi nih. Baik-baik sama Zero,jangan berantem,ok?. Titip salam untuk Zero dan katakan padanya ayah sangat menyayangi dia dan kamu" kata Kaieni penuh kasih."Iya ayah nanti akan ku sampaikan pada Zero" balas perkataan Kaien. Sambungan telepon berakhir.

Setelah itu, Yuuki pun bersiap untuk mandi dan untungnya liburan musim dingin sudah datang. Biasanya kalau sedang dingin begini pasti Zero lebih suka berdiam di kamarnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yuuki langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan spesial untuk Zero. Sementara itu, Zero pun terbangun karena mencium bau makanan favoritnya, Ramen dengan ekstra irisan daging sapi begitu menggoda hidungnya dan perutnya yang lapar. Dengan segera dia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya dan setelah selesai dia segera pergi ke dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, dia melihat sosok Yuuki yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya."Tumben kau mau ke dapur?ada apa?" tanya Zero tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mengagetkan Yuuki yang sedang menghias masakannya yang telah jadi."Aduh Zero kau ini mengagetkan aku saja. Aku memasak karena hari ini hari spesial untuk Zero" kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum."Hari spesial untukku?" kata Zero heran."Iya, apa kau tak ingat hari ini hari apa?" kata Yuuki."Aku tak tau hari ini hari apa tapi apa itu sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Zero."Iya..ini spesial untuk Zero. Ayo di habiskan ya"kata Yuuki ceria."Kamu ini dari tadi kok riang banget?. Pasti ada sesuatu" selidik Zero."Oh,ya,Zero apa kamu mau menutup matamu sebentar saja tapi janji jangan mengintip?" tanya Yuuki."Baiklah" kata Zero. Dengan cepat Yuuki mengambil kue tart yang telah dia buat dengan susah payah untuk Zero dan membawa kue tart itu di hadapan Zero yang sedang menutup matanya."Baiklah kau sekarang boleh buka matamu" kata Yuuki."Oke tapi awas aja kalau ini cuma ber…." Ucapan Zero terhenti karena di hadapannya kini ada sebuah kue tart yang bertuliskan namanya dan sebuah lilin berangka 18 dan Yuuki pun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia. Tanpa Zero sadari dia pun menangis karena dia begitu bahagia karena sudah lama sekali terakhir dia melewatkan ulang tahunnya bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya 10 tahun lalu."Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18, Zero. Semoga kau selalu sehat dan menjadi semakin hebat" kata Yuuki."Make a wish,please?" tambah Yuuki. Zero pun menutup matanya dan memohon pada Tuhan semoga dia selalu bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan mampu melindunginya sampai waktu berakhir. Setelah itu dia meniup lilin dan dia segera memotong kue tart itu dan menyuapinya ke Yuuki, Yuuki menerimanya dengan senang."Zero, maaf aku hanya bisa memberi ini ..walau cuma ramen dan kue tart sederhana,ku harap kau senang menerimanya" kata Yuuki. Tiba-tiba Zero langsung memeluk Yuuki dengan erat dan Yuuki pun bahagia melihat Zero bahagia."Terima kasih, Yuuki. Ini ulang tahunku yang terbaik selama ini, aku bahagia. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau beri padaku selama ini yaitu cinta dan kasih sayangmu untukku. Terima kasih" Zero mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yuuki."Aku tak perlu terima kasih darimu karena aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu sejak dari pertama kita bertemu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah sedikit pun" kata Yuuki yang terbawa suasana. Zero terkejut dengan perkataan Yuuki barusan. Bagaimana mungkin Yuuki menyukainya yang selalu jutek dan galak pada orang di sekelilingnya?. Akan tetapi Zero juga merasakan hal yang sama namun dia tak menyadarinya."Aku juga menyayangimu karena kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku dan kamu juga ku anggap seperti adik perempuanku" ucap Zero pada Yuuki. Mendengar perkataan Zero barusan sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya. Apakah Zero tak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?Apakah selama ini Yuuki hanya sahabatnya saja,tidak ada perasaan yang lain?."Oh begitu ya.. Terima kasih Zero karena kamu juga menyayangiku. Aku bahagia" ucap Yuuki dengan senyum yang di paksakan."Oh ya… aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, kamu mau ikut?" tawar Yuuki pada Zero."Sepertinya aku ingin di rumah saja. Tapi, apa kau yakin ingin pergi jalan-jalan?. Karena ku rasa hawa udara semakin dingin tapi terserah kamu jika ingin jalan-jalan tak apa-apa namun jangan lupa memakai mantel yang tebal dan juga syal agar kamu tidak kedinginan" saran Zero."Baiklah. Terima kasih Zero" balas Yuuki.

Yuuki pun berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan putihnya salju di sekelilingnya. Meski agak dingin tapi begitu menarik dan indah untuk di lihat. Karena di rasa udara semakin dingin akhirnya Yuuki memutuskan untuk membeli minuman hangat di kedai minum yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang."Selamat datang" kata seorang wanita paruh baya pada Yuuki."Nona ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya."Ocha hangatnya satu dan kue dango" jawab Yuuki."Baiklah,harap menunggu dengan sabar" kata wanita tersebut. 15 menit kemudian pesanan Yuuki telah terhidang di meja. Setelah selesai makan dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum badai salju datang. Namun, di tengah perjalanan angin berhembus sangat kencang dan pemandangan menjadi putih dan tak terlihat apapun. Yuuki terus menerjang badai salju dan dia tak menyadari bahwa sekarang dia ada di tengah jalan raya dan Yuuki merasakan sebuah yang tumpul menabrak tubuhnya dan setelah itu dia tak sadarkan diri...

TBC.


End file.
